Vendetta Pro - Summer Sizzle 2012
Summer Sizzle was a professional wrestling event, which took place on June 23, 2012 at the Colony Park Community Center in Atascadero, California. It was the fourth Summer Sizzle event produced by Vendetta Pro Wrestling, with the previous taking place on July 16, 2011, also at the Colony Park Community Center. The event marked the third anniversary of Vendetta Pro Wrestling. The event was recorded for DVD, and released by Highlight Media. Background Summer Sizzle featured professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. The group known as Creepshow (J.D. Horror, Sledge & Brawlin' Bo Cooper) have been in a feud with the group known as Parental Discretion (Mario Banks, Mike Menace & Sam Knight) for most of 2012. At Melee 2012, Mario Banks stated that he was going to bring in somebody to take care of J.D. Horror, and that he used his considerable wealth to purchase the services of former ECW and NWA World Heavyweight Champion Raven. Since J.D. Horror likes to compete in hardcore matches, the match would be fought under "Raven's Rules", meaning no rules whatsoever. The Ballard Brothers would challenge for the Unified Tag-Team Championship, but would not immediately know which team they would face. The reason is because SU/KA (Sunami & Kadin Anthony) would defend the Unified Tag titles at an All Pro Wrestling event on June 16, 2012 against Matt Carlos and Shane West. SU/KA successfully defended their titles, and would now return to Vendetta Pro as champions. It wasn't long ago that Sunami and Shannon Ballard were feuding over the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship. Sunami defeated Shannon for the title at Reflexion 2012, only to lose it back to him at Shamrock Slam due to outside interference by Shane Ballard who had been out of action for nearly two years. At Melee 2012, Shannon defended the title against El Hijo de Rey Misterio, where he and Shane tried to use the same tactics to retain the title. However, SU/KA came out and distracted both the referee and Shane Ballard long enough to allow Misterio to recover. Misterio then got the pin on Shane, taking Shannon's title and causing their attempted deception to backfire. Event Results ; *El Scorpio del Combate defeated "Apostle" Judah Matthew (w/ Titus Machiavelli) *"The Game Changer" Greg Hernandez (w/ Jesse Jimenez) defeated Vintage Dragon (w/ Terra Calaway) *Mario Banks, Mike Menace, Sam Knight & Damien Grundy defeated Julian Cash, Matt Sparks, Ricky Ruffin & Clay Tawzer *"The Rock of Love" Billy Blade (w/ Kevin Divine) defeated Sledge *SU/KA (Sunami & Kadin Anthony) © defeated The Ballard Brothers (Shane & Shannon Ballard) to retain the Unified Tag-Team Championship, *"Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury (w/ Markus Mac) defeated "Nightclaw" Brian Cage and Famous B. © to win the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Championship *Raven defeated J.D. Horror in a "Raven's Rules" match Other on-screen talent See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling External links * Results Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling events Category:2012 events